


睡前故事

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 我们都行往同一的终点





	睡前故事

“睡不着吗，小伙子？那么爷爷给你讲一个睡前故事？

“爷爷年轻的时候，有一个很好很好的朋友。他是一个很厉害的男孩，无论是男孩女孩、地球人或者外星人，大家都喜欢他。”

“他和我一样大吗？”

“不，我的小布丁，他比你年纪大。”

“他有七十岁？”

“不，比那年轻一些。”

“他有五岁了？”

“不，比那又大一些。小南瓜，你还想不想听故事？”

“那我猜他有十岁了。”

“是的是的，他十岁了。

“有一次，邻居家的两个孩子打架，谁也劝不开。他们一个胳膊划伤了，一个眼睛淤青了。”

“好孩子不可以打架，他们是坏孩子。”

“是呀，他们是坏孩子。没有人能让他们停下来，他们一边打架一边说对方的坏话。我的这个朋友他站出来，说，我有一个提议，我建议我们先暂停，吃一顿饭，再继续打。

“我当时心想，这是一个多么愚蠢的办法呀。不少人也觉得这个想法只是在拖延时间而已。但是我们都饿了，他们毕竟打了一个早上。于是我们找了一块草地，吃了一些三明治，还有水果沙拉，因为均衡饮食很重要——你要记住，不要挑食才能长高。

“我们吃了午饭后，又躺在草地上打了一个盹，再醒来时，天都快黑了，外面下起小雨，我的这个朋友拉着几个人比赛游泳，每个人都精疲力尽，但又心情愉快，总之已经没有人记得打架了。”

“他真厉害。”

“是的，他很厉害。现在，睡觉吧。”

“再讲一个，爷爷，求你了。”

“好吧好吧。再讲一个。

“有一次，我们在街上闲逛，这个时候有一个坏人，拉扯一个小姑娘的辫子。我的这个朋友，还没有坏人的一半高，但是他走上前去，把小姑娘挡在身后，大声说：

‘先生，你不可以这样欺负别人。’

“坏人很生气，作势要打我的这个朋友。但是因为我的朋友大声嚷嚷，周围的人都聚集起来了。每个人都认出了这个讨厌鬼，谴责他做过的坏事。这个坏人灰溜溜地跑走了，他跑回家里，再也不敢在那一片干坏事。”

“他很勇敢。”

“是的，我的孩子，他很勇敢。”

“他叫什么名字，爷爷？”

“他叫Jim。”

“Jim？和我一样的名字！我希望成为像他那么棒的人。”

“是的，你会成为那样的人的。”

“他在哪里呢，你的这个朋友？我希望我能见到他。”

“有一天，许久以前了，Jim和我道别，然后他登上一艘飞船，去了宇宙深处，很远的地方。”

“有多远？”

“很远很远。”

“爷爷？”

“嗯，什么事，Jimmy？”

“你是不是很爱很爱他？”

“是的，爷爷很爱很爱他。”

“那你为什么不去找他？”

“因为爷爷总有一天会去那里的，Jim在那里等着我呢，但是他让我不用着急。”

“我也会去那里吗？”

“我们大家所有人都会去那里，在这以前，你还有许多事情要做，比如睡觉。”

“晚安，爷爷。”

“晚安，Jim。做一个好梦。”


End file.
